


Choke On It

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: 7rainbowprompts: violet set, Blow Jobs, Choking Kink, Community: 7rainbowprompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blay dreams of him every night. Dreams just aren't enough anymore, or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke On It

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for a blow job with a bit of a choking kink and boy love. Slight spoiler about a tattoo. I can't remember at this point, but I'm sure nekdlove from LJ helped beta a while back. >>;; So yay her. <3
> 
> Prompt: #4 Paradise (violet set)

He knew it was a dream. How could it not be? The object of his affections had his lovely, talented mouth wrapped around his cock. There was a tongue ring that definitely wasn't there in real life. Not that Blay would know this from experiencing that tongue anywhere on him; Qhuinn just tended to talk a lot.

Why was his dream brain still functioning anyway? By the time Qhuinn started deep throating him, his mind should have been long gone. Hell, the _humming_ should have undone him a long time ago. Blay groaned unhappily; he guessed that knowing that he was dreaming made the experience less enjoyable.

Blay tried to pull away abruptly, not caring that he might hurt Qhuinn. He was a dream, after all. Before Blay could move away completely and will himself to wake up, he heard Qhuinn choke. For some odd reason, the choking sound aroused him. Blay furrowed his brows as Qhuinn continued to work his length with his mouth.

Blay decided to try something, grabbing the back of Qhuinn's head and forcing him to take in more than he was prepared to, causing him to choke again. Apparently, Blay got off on his partner's choking, because a few more moments of Qhuinn choking on his cock sent him over the edge. Blay came, hard.

Spent, Blay sprawled back on his bed, wondering when he'd wake up from this dream as he heard Qhuinn coughing, wiping come from his mouth. “Man, you got off on choking me, didn't you?”

Blay lazily looked over to Qhuinn, who was wearing a grin. “You did, didn't you?” he asked, knowing the answer. “And here I thought you were a boy scout.”

Blay turned away, hoping he couldn't blush in his dreams. He was proven wrong when Qhuinn came to sit on the bed, hand on his cheek. “You know, you're so cute when you blush,” Qhuinn whispered, making Blay just blush harder as Qhuinn laid beside him, just as naked as he was, their bodies pressed against each other. “Lying next to you is as close as I'll ever get to paradise,” Qhuinn added quietly, before putting his lips to better use.

When Qhuinn's lips pressed against the back of his neck, Blay decided that he could dream a bit longer. He turned towards his dream lover and let him press his lips to his. The kiss was different than what he was used to in his dreams, but Blay could still feel something desperate in the kiss. He felt air suddenly go through his mouth when he awoke with a gasp, the feeling of Qhuinn's lips moving away.

Without the comforting feel of Qhuinn's lips on him, Blay panicked a bit. He felt cornered, striking out with his hand, gripping tightly at the first thing he could reach. His grip was almost crushing when he heard a choking sound, one that he was intimately familiar with in his dreams. Except, this choking wasn't from a blow job; Blay's eyes snapped open to see his hand almost crushing Qhuinn's windpipe. He quickly ripped his hand away, as if he had been burned.

Qhuinn coughed, gasping for air. Blay looked away from Qhuinn, feeling horribly guilty, even more guilty for feeling a bit aroused by the sound before he noticed he almost killed his best friend. After a few moments of gasping for air, Qhuinn's breathing became normal again. Without warning Blay felt himself be pulled into Qhuinn's arms.

“Fuck!” Qhuinn swore as he brought Blay into an almost crushing hug. “Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again, dammit!”

Blay blinked blearily as he coughed a bit. “Do what?” he asked cautiously, hoping that he wasn't angry about the choking.

“Do what? Do what, he asks!” Qhuinn exclaimed angrily, and Blay winced. “Don't you dare ever pull a stunt like that again! You almost died!”

At first, Blay was curious to what Qhuinn meant. They definitely weren't talking about the choking scene just now; hell, it seemed like Qhuinn just ignored it completely to focus on something else. Blay's eyes widened as some fuzzy memories came back to him slowly of taking a hit for Qhuinn. 

“I'd do it again, in a heartbeat,” Blay said as steadily as he could. “If it means I save your life, I'll do it over and ov-”

“No, you won't,” Qhuinn interrupted, gritting his teeth. “My life is not worth yours, not under any circumstance.”

“That's a lie!” Blay exclaimed, gripping at Qhuinn's shirt. “I love you. Your life will always be worth mine.”

Qhuinn's eyes widened in shock as did Blay's when he noticed what he had said, letting his grip on Qhuinn's shirt slack. “I...” Blay stuttered before stopping himself. “No, I'm not taking it back. It's the damned truth, and you should hear it. I. Love. You. Your life will always be worth something to me.”

Blay's heart pounded as he waited for Qhuinn's response. Qhuinn just chuckled as he pressed his forehead to Blay's. “You've got a thick skull, you know that,” he whispered. “I'm no good for you.”

“You are good for me,” Blay whispered back, hand moving to Qhuinn's cheek, the one with the teardrop black and red tattoo. “Don't you understand that? You're a good person, or the king would have never made you John's _ahstrux nohtrum_. Why wouldn't I want someone like you who would protect one of your best buds until death?”

“I can't change your mind, can I?” Qhuinn asked quietly.

Blay grinned. “Hell no.”

Qhuinn leaned back and sighed as he looked up to the night sky. “You know, I give up. You win. I won't hold back anymore. I'm not sure if I'm in love with you just yet, but man, how can I not want you?” he asked, turning his head back to Blay. 

“Even after I just tried to choke you?” Blay questioned nervously.

Qhuinn quirked an eyebrow. “That's a normal enough reaction after waking up from a hit to the head. Like a little choking would stop me,” Qhuinn answered, pausing before a grin spread to his lips. “Unless the choking is a kink or something.”

Blay blushed down to the roots of his hair as Qhuinn chuckled. “You can be a bit kinky, you know. Hell, if I'll mind,” Qhuinn said with a sparkling smile. 

Blay gave a grin of his own. “You want me?” he questioned.

“It's hard to resist the combination of a gorgeous body and beautiful soul.”

Blay quirked an eyebrow as he leaned in to inspect Qhuinn's face closely. “What?” Qhuinn questioned.

“Have you been reading poetry books again?” Blay asked gravely.

Qhuinn scrunched up his face as he stood up. “That was just that one time!” he exclaimed. “Last time I give you a compliment, you ass.”

Blay chuckled. “Aw, c'mon. You gotta admit you sound poetic.”

Qhuinn sat back down, deciding to straddle Blay's hips. “Maybe, but I think I'm a bit better at this,” he said as he moved his hips against Blay's, “than romantic bullshit.”

“Just a bit,” Blay said before pulling Qhuinn down for a kiss that even his wildest dreams couldn't compare to.


End file.
